


the other disappeared

by lille082



Series: 007 Fest 2020 | Agent 0018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ficlet, Gen, Team 00, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lille082/pseuds/lille082
Summary: "Since the early 1900s, there have been those at the Ministry who scuttle in the shadows, straddling the line between this world and the next."
Series: 007 Fest 2020 | Agent 0018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875979
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	the other disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> What follows is more of an idea I’ve been playing around with for a while, meant to become a 00Q fic set in the Harry Potter universe. 
> 
> Consider this a concept ficlet–a teaser trailer, if you will...

_Since the early 1900s, there have been those at the Ministry who scuttle in the shadows, straddling the line between this world and the next. Witches and wizards, nameless and nonexistent, who—at times—hold the safety of Great Britain in their hands. Their missions are confidential, their victories unknown, and their constancy unquestionable. Secreted in the darkest corners of the darkest department, their work goes unknown and unacknowledged by the wizarding world at large—exactly as it’s meant to be._

-

On his third day as Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt found himself alone in his office for the first time since he’d been appointed to his new position. Grateful for a moment of silence, he gestured vaguely towards the tea service with his wand and crossed to the fireplace. As his tea prepared itself, he took the opportunity to breathe and consider the monumental task at hand, his mind already running ragged around what the next step would bring.

“Minister.”

The crisp voice startled him from his thoughts and he wheeled around. A petite witch, older than him by a number of years if the short-cropped grey hair was any indication, stood politely under his assessing stare. Ignoring the fact there was no feasible way she could have gotten into his office, Kingsley sensed no immediate threat from the woman and didn’t go for his wand.

“Yes?”

She nodded in apparent satisfaction and the hint of a smile appeared, softening her severe features.

“My name is M. We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I debated even posting this on here because it's so short but there you have it. (Hopefully) coming soon to an AO3 near you!


End file.
